This invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly to a novel loudspeaker enclosure by which to improve significantly the acoustic performance of electromagnetic or electrostatic drivers capable of producing front and back acoustic waves.
Loudspeaker enclosures provided heretofore are characterized generally as having a front opening for directing the front acoustic wave of a loudspeaker forwardly into a room or other space and with the rear side of the enclosure either closed or provided with an opening of random size for directing the back acoustic wave of the loudspeaker into the space in the direction either opposite or parallel to the front wave. Both of these forms of enclosures contribute to the broadcasting of sound which may be characterized as less than desirable in bass reproduction, fidelity and liveliness. These deficiencies are manifest by such characteristics as weak bass, cabinet cavity formants and over-damped sound which is "dry" or lifeless in character. Typical of such prior enclosures are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,206,427; 2,815,086; 2,822,884; 2,866,513; 2,871,972; 3,500,953; 3,529,691; and 3,892,288.